Demigods, Vampires, and Wars! OH MY!
by HOATTSTHG
Summary: What if Bella Swan wasn't who she said she is? What if she was a demigod. Daughter of Poesidean to be exact. When there is rumor for another Titan War, Percy seeks his sister's help through Iris message. How will the Cullen's take this news and will they let Bella leave for camp?
1. The Volturi

Summary:What if Bella Swan wasn't who she said she was? What if she had a secret she had been keeping from the Cullens? What will happen when her brother needs her? Will she finally have to tell her family the truth about herself? During Breaking Dawn.

We had been waiting in the family room for a while now. Everyone was here. Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina from the Amazon Coven, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam from the Irish Coven, Stefan and Vladimir the Romanians, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, Sasha ,Tanya, and Vasilii from the Denali Coven, Mary, Peter, Charlotte, and Randall the American nomads, Alistair, Charles and Makenna the European Nomads and of course, the Cullens, Carlile, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Renesmee, and I. We were all waiting for Alice and Jasper to come in and tell us when we were to go to the clearing to meet the Volturi. The Volturi were coming because they thought Renesmee was an immortal child and were coming to destroy her. Over my dead body. Renesmee was sitting in my lap playing with my hair when we all saw Alice come into the room with Jasper not far behind.

"It's time to go," Alice said calmly before taking Jasper's hand and skipping out the door. I wonder how she could be so happy at a time like this. But, of course, she's Alice. I got up holding Renesmee in my arms and followed quickly behind with Edward right behind me. When we got there we all got into our spots. Even though I was still human I was in the front along with the rest of the Cullens. Alice was on my left and Edward was on my right. I was holding Renesmee in my arms and Jacob was behind me in wolf form. The rest of the pack were hidden in the trees. I looked around and saw people saying goodbye and kissing their mates like they would never see them again. Maybe they wouldn't.

Alice very slowly squeezed my arm gently and as she did the Volturi came out of the trees. First was the guards, then the wives, and last, the Volturi. Aro, Marcus and Caius walked out to the middle of the clearing.

(Insert everything that happened from when the Volturi came to when they left.)

We won! I can't believe we had won! I was still holding Renesmee as I went around and congratulated everyone for our win. I was closer to the trees after talking to everyone. Edward was still talking to everyone.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice say. I spun around and saw an Iris message.

"Percy?" I whispered. It was Percy. My little brother. "Percy! I've missed you seaweed brain," I said still talking in a whisper.

"I've missed you to Bella. Who's that you're holding?" he asked referring to Renesmee.

"I'll answer that later. Percy? Why'd you Iris message me? Is something wrong?" I asked looking alarmed.

"Actually, Bella. Yeah. Something is wrong," he said in a sad voice.

"What is it, Percy?" I asked. I could tell it was something really bad.

"Well, we think that there will be another Titan War," he said in a whisper.

"Another Titan War?" I almost yelled. I paused. Everyone behind me had stopped talking. "Percy, If your asking me to come to camp then I will. I just need some time. Give me three days," I whispered.

"Okay, Bella. See you soon," Percy said. Then the iris message was gone. I was kinda scared to turn around. The silence was defining. I slowly turned around to see only the Cullens left. I guess everyone had left. Edward was staring at me with so many emotions that I couldn't pin point them all. I closed my eyes and waited for the questions.

"What... was... that?" Jasper asked.

"Who was that?" Alice demanded.

"Bella? Is everything all right?" Carlile asked with hidden worry in his voice.

"Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear. I guess he was right beside me. I slowly opened my eyes. Renesmee put her small hand on my cheek and replayed the Iris message with curiosity in her eyes. I took a deep breath.


	2. Explaining

"To answer your questions in order I'll have to explain some stuff first. Why don't I do that at home?" I asked. When we got home I walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. Edward sat on one side of me and Alice on the other while Jasper sat on the couch arm. Everyone took their seats and looked at me with questioning eyes. I took another deep breath.

"Have you all heard of Greek mythology?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was putting them in more danger than they ever had been in before.

"You mean like the stories of Hercules and the Greek gods?" Carlile asked.

"Yes." I answered. "You know how they came down to Earth to..." I trailed off not wanting to say this in front of my daughter.

"Yes." They all answered knowing what I was getting to an knowing why I had trailed off.

"Their offspring are called demigods right?" Carlile asked. Everyone was getting impatient, I could tell.

"Yes. Demigods. Half human. Half god," I answered. Here comes the tricky part. "Well, Greek mythology is very much real. The gods are real and... demigods are real," I answered in a whisper that I knew everyone would be able to hear.

"Yeah, and I'm a dancing leprechaun!" Emmett shouted.

"It's true!" I yelled back. I was starting to get really mad and I tried really hard to control myself.

"How do you know, Bella?" Carlile asked me. I took a deep breath.

"Because... because I'm a demigod." I said super fast. I knew they heard me.

"A what?" Alice asked completely surprised.

"A demigod. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. The thing you saw earlier was an Iris message. It's where you can talk to someone face to face wherever they are. Who I was talking to was a boy named Percy, and something is wrong. They think there will be another Titan War," I said answering all of the earlier questions.

"Titan War?" Emmett asked. He looked more excited than worried.

"Yes. Titan War. It happened about a year or two ago. Kronos rose back up and tried to destroy Olympus and take over the world. They think that there will be another Titan War. That's why I have to leave," I explained as I stood up. I felt Edward stand up next to me. I was worried because he had been quiet the entire time.

"Why? Why should I let you go out to a war where you could be killed?" Edward asked grabbing my arm.

"Edward. Let go," I said. He let go of my arm. I took a deep breath. I was doing that a lot wasn't I? "I need to go. Percy needs me," I gave Renesmee to Edward. "And I have to go alone," I said my eyes getting watery.

"No," Edward and Alice said at the same time. I smiled a watery smile.

"I knew you would say that," I said. I walked into the kitchen with everyone following me. I heard Renesmee whispering to Edward and turned around. She held her arms out to me and I took her in my arms. I turned back around to the kitchen sink and made a rainbow with the hose. I took out a golden drachma.

"Isis, goddess of rainbows except my offering. Nico, Camp Half-Blood," I said quietly. Suddenly I saw Nico in his cabin reading a book.

"Hey, Nico," I said smiling as he look up from his book with a look of surprise until he saw who he was talking to.

"Oh. Hey Izzy," Nico said putting his book down. "Why'd you Iris message me?" he asked.

"I need a ride to camp." I said ignoring the protests behind me.


	3. Nico's POV

**Hey guys. I know this long overdue, I'm so sorry. The past year has been one of the hardest ever and I guess I just lost inspiration for the story. I'm going to try and be better at updating, but I make no promises. I love you guys and thank you for reviewing even when I wasn't active. I know this chapter is pretty short, but it's better than nothing right?**

Nico's POV (First time ever!)

After Izzy Iris-messaged me I left my cabin and headed for the woods. Once I got to a nice shadowy place, I closed my eyes and concentrated hard.

-After Shadow Traveling-

I opened my eyes feeling a little light-headed. I leaned against the closest tree and looked around. I was at the edge of a forest. The forest stopped and opened up to a clearing. Sitting in the middle was a grand house. It was more like a mansion. It was pure white and had at least 3 floors not including the attic. I took a deep breath.

Was this where Izzy lived? I asked myself. I thought Charlie was a police officer. They don't get paid this well do they? I walked out of the shadows and towards the house. Once I reached the door I hesitated. Why are you hesitating you idiot! It's Izzy not Medusa! My conscious yelled at me. I knocked on the door lightly. Then once again loud enough for Izzy to hear. A few seconds later a woman opened the door. She had caramel-brown hair and looked like she was 25.

"Hello. May I help you?" The woman said in a kind voice. Just from seeing her and hearing her voice I could already tell that this was the kind of woman anyone would want as their mom.

"Hello. I'm hear to pick up I-Bella," I said. I remembered that Izzy said never to call her Izzy around people.

"Oh, you must be Nico. Come on in," she said moving so that I could come in.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'll try to make the next one longer! **


End file.
